A Day At The Amusement Park
by PrincessJessicaTheOtaku
Summary: Lucy wakes up in the morning with a surprise. Gray Fullbuster is in her house and they share emotional memories about their parents. Gray endes up taking her to the brand new amusement park that just opened. They meet Gajeel and Levy as well. Graylu and Gale.
1. Waking Up With a Surprise

**Author's note: YAY! My first story's chapter is published! YAYAYAYAY! I hope you guys enjoy and F &F my story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

* * *

Lucy woke up with the sun in her eyes and birds chirping. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she searched for her keys and finding them, she gave them a loving pat. She yawned and stretched.

"It's a brand new day! Well, time to go to the guild."

She went to her bathroom to brush her teeth and heard the water running.

"Why is my shower running?" She asked herself.

Ripping the shower curtain to the side, she saw Gray Fullbuster in his birthday suit.

"Kyaaaaaa! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Lucy screamed.

"Yo, Lucy. Why are you so surprised? Its not like this is the first time I've took a shower here." Gray replied.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled! This was the first time, as far as she knows, that Gray has taken a shower in her house.

Gray casually took her fuzzy, pink towel and dried himself. He started walking to the living room without putting any clothes on.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER! HOW DARE YOU WALK AROUND MY HOUSE WITHOUT ANY CLOTHES ON? GET BACK HERE AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Lucy shouted with a death stare at Gray.

"A-Aye sir!" Gray replied meekly, copying Happy, Natsu's blue exceed.

Lucy stormed into the living room. Her stomach growled reminding her that she forgot to brush her teeth and she hadn't eaten breakfast yet. Gray walked into the living room a few minutes later and Lucy silently made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Gray, being apologetic, went to the kitchen and cooked up some pancakes and poured some orange juice for Lucy. He figured that he needed to make it up to Lucy.

'Making breakfast for her will surely make her happier!' Gray thought to himself.

When Lucy came back out, she was surprised by the pancakes and orange juice laid out on the table.

"D-Did you make this for me?" Lucy stuttered.

"I-It seemed like you haven't eaten breakfast yet" Gray stuttered. He was afraid to upset her again.

Gray watched Lucy stare at the plate laid out in front of her. After a while, the young lady started to eat.

"Not bad Gray Fullbuster." Lucy mumbled.

"Hehe?" Gray chuckled.

Lucy gobbled up the rest of her breakfast quickly and went to her bedroom to change her clothes.

When she came back out, she saw Gray looking at the letters that she had wrote to her mother. She slowly walked over to Gray and gently tugged the letters out of his hands.

"Who did you write these letters to?" Gray asked.

"Well, these are for my mother, but she in a better place now." Lucy replied tearing up a bit, trying not to let the tears slip out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, don't cry." Gray said as he started to comfort Lucy.

"No, I'm fine. It's just everytime I tell people about my mother, I get emotional." Lucy said.

"She must have been an amazing mother. You know, we're kind of alike. My mother _and_ father died because Deliora killed them. Then, Ul took me in and she taught me Ice Make Magic. So I guess you could say she was my adoptive mother. Ul also died when she encased Deliora in an Iced Shell." Gray said.

"I'm so sorry. My dad, he's really into his job. He's never had time to play with me and he's really strict. Once, I tried to give him a rice ball on my birthday, but he told me to go away. Eventually, I ran away and met Natsu. He took me to the guild and you know the rest." Lucy said.

"Let's not talk about such sad things. How about I take you to an amusement park for the day to forget our troubles?" Gray asked.

"Sure! I'd love to have a day off and go!" Answered Lucy excitedly.

Lucy and Gray rode on Gray's motorcycle to the new amusement park.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review so I can fix anything wrong! This is my first story and if the formatting is wrong, I'm sorry! Please tell me if it is!**


	2. Teacups

**Author's Note:** **Hey guys, sorry for being bad at uploading. I've been really busy these days. It's summer vacation ya know? OH OH OHH! I hope you guys realized that I changed my username! Sorry if there's confusion!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**

* * *

When Gray and Lucy arrived at the amusement park, there were people of all ages already playing the games and riding the rides. The wonderful aroma of food was lingering in the air. Food shops of all kind lined the amusement park. Lines that stretched for miles lead to the rides. Sounds of children laughing and playing screaming could be heard from all directions. There were rides and games everywhere you look.

"O.M.G. Ahhhh!" Lucy shrieked with joy. "This is going to be the _best_ day ever!"

"Hehe I'm glad you like it." Gray chuckled.

"Thank you for bringing me here. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Lucy said with appreciation present in her voice.

"It's no big deal. Every year I come here alone and its pretty fun so I figured that coming here with another person would be twice the fun. Who would be better to bring than you?" Gray asked with a wink.

"W-well, um..." Lucy blushed. She was at a lost for words and it was because of **Gray Fullbuster**. He was someone she wasn't sure she had feelings for. When she got to Fairy Tail, Lucy had been crushing on Gray and Natsu Dragneel, a dragon slayer. She thought she liked Natsu more than Gray, but I guess her feelings for Gray sky-rocketed with that wink he gave her.

'Yes! She's not that mad anymore! Hehe! WAITTTT...she's BLUSHING! Score! I might have a chance with her.' Gray mused in his head.

"L-lets just got to the, uh, teacups!" Lucy stuttered, hoping to break the awkward silence growing between them. Lucy started to walk toward the teacups, face still burning red.

'Sure, let's go." Gray answered.

Both of them went to the teacups and stopped to wait in line.

"Um are we going to both ride in the same teacup or are we going to ride in seperate cups?" Lucy asked, her face starting to get red.

"We could ride in the same cup if you want to. It would leave more space for the people waiting in line behind us" Gray said with a backwards glance.

The line was very long and there were anxious little kids impatiently whining for the line to hurry up. Lucy glanced backwards as well. When she saw how excited they kids were to ride the teacups, she decided they were going to ride in one teacup.

When they got to choose their teacups, Lucy grabbed Gray's hand and pulled him toward one of the pink cups.

"This teacup is very close to the one that my mother really liked. Can we ride this one?" Lucy pleaded ready to give Gray her puppy eyes if he didn't agree.

"Sure." Gray answered with no hesitation present in his voice.

Lucy breathed a sigh, relived that Gray didn't insist on a different cup. There were already kids coming their way to their cup. That specific teacup was very special to Lucy and she was happy that she got to ride it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Please review and F &F! Thank you guys so much for following and favoriting (Haha that's probably not a word! :P) my story. I'll try to upload more chapters soon. I'm going to go back and make some edits to my first chapter. It won't be huge edits so you don't need to go back and reread it. Just some author's notes and different formating. **


End file.
